


Once & Forever

by DressedInDecay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressedInDecay/pseuds/DressedInDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon wasn't looking for romance. In fact, that was the farthest thing in his mind, as he helped his father to protect their kingdom. But when a series of brutal slaughters begins to plague Camelot, there's only one thing King Uther can do: bring in the toughest mercenary, known in every kingdom for their unbridled fierceness. And this mercenary might just be Arthur's undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

"Another one?"

"Yes, Sire, it appears so."

"And the cause is the same?"

"Yes, Sire. Their throats were cut and all their valuables are missing."

"This could be the work of bandits." Uther Pendragon turned to address the small crowd he'd assembled in the grand hall. "How many does this make?" His eyes turned toward his son, Prince Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Sixty-six, now, Father." He clenched his hands tighter in front of him, trying to quell his own anger at the steadily rising loss of their men.

Uther nodded in silence, his eyes now cast to the floor. "I think it is time," he said, lowly. The court in front of him perked up.

Arthur didn't quite understand what they seemed to glean from his words. "Time for what?" His blonde brows furrowed. His blue eyes caught sight of his manservant, Merlin, out of the corner of his vision. He seemed as eager for the answer as Arthur was.

Uther nodded again, and raised his eyes to address the court. "Send out the men. It is time to call in the Mercenary."

"Mercenary? What mercenary? Why? I will go out with the next patrol, and we will catch those who are responsible. Why send for an outside job?" Arthur was baffled.

Uther nearly snorted. "Arthur, you want me to send you out there with more of our men to try and capture a band of ruthless bandits? No, you're foolish. The Mercenary is the best in the land. Every kingdom uses them to quickly, and discreetly, put an end to a dangerous situation. I believe this is one of those such situations."

"Well, what about the men you are sending in to bring in this mercenary? What if they are attacked just as the patrols have been? They need protection. Let me go with them to meet with the mercenary." The prince's hand rested on the hilt of his sword upon instinct. He was ready to do whatever it took to protect the knights, and the men of Camelot. He glanced at Merlin, and his servant returned his stare with a nod. Merlin would come with, even as useless as he was on such occasions. But if this was more than a days ride away, he would need someone to clean his armor, and prepare his meals for him; not to mention someone had to tend to his horse. After riding all day, he simply couldn't be expected to do it.

The king of Camelot sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine. But set out at first light; I do not want you caught out there, come nightfall."

"Where exactly are we going?" Arthur asked once the court had been cleared out of the room. It was just him, Uther, and Merlin. Though Gaius was probably not far outside of the hall's doors, waiting for Merlin, to give him some strange advice for the trip. Arthur never quite knew what was going on between the physician and the boy.

"You will ride south for half a day, to a clearing in the center of the Forest of Agaar. Have one of the men send an arrow of fire toward the sun. Then you turn around, and ride back to Camelot. You should be safely returned, just as dusk falls. I don't want to worry about you being attacked by these savages, amongst everything else that is going on right now."

Arthur wasn't sure what the 'everything else' was that his father was referring to, but he nodded in agreement and bid his father for goodnight, before retiring to his chambers. Merlin entered after, presumably, having a talk with Gaius. "Do you know who this mercenary is?" he asked, as he prepared Arthur's night clothes.

He couldn't help but scowl slightly. "Of course not, you knob. If I did, I wouldn't be asking stupid questions, like you are right now."

"Gaius seemed to know who Uther was speaking of. But he wouldn't tell me any of it. He seemed concerned, though." Merlin turned to the side as Arthur ducked behind his dressing wall to change for the evening.

"Probably only concerned because you're coming with me, and I have no doubt you will find a way to royally mess up, as you always do." He was half kidding, half serious. Merlin remained quiet. "What, no bumbling retort from you?" Arthur poked his head around the screen to find the boy in a pensive staring contest with the floor. "Oy." Arthur tossed his worn shirt at Merlin's head.

"Wha? Ah, yes, yes, I just might," he replied, somewhat absentmindedly. Sometimes Arthur felt like Merlin knew more than he was letting on.

"Go to bed, Merlin. I need you fresh for the morning. You heard my father, we can't waste any day time."

His servant left without more than a peep. As Arthur climbed into his bed, he stared at the canopy above. Something about all of this didn't sit right with him, almost like it didn't seem to with Merlin either. It was a restless night for the prince.


	2. The Summoning

" _Mer_ lin, is it really that hard to keep up? You're on a horse for gods' sakes!" Arthur didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that his servant was severely lagging. "If we want to get there before the sun is ahead, you're going to have to do a lot better than this! In fact, if we want to arrive in the  _clearing_  before nightfall, pick up your pace!" He could hear Merlin groan. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"We've been going for three hours now, and no break. My backside is starting to hurt," Merlin's second sentence was far quieter than the first.  
  
"Oh, your poor arse is tired, so we should have ourselves a break, should we?" Arthur asked, sardonically. The boy really knew how to irk him some - if not most - of the time.  
  
"It's just... How much longer do you think it will be until we arrive?" Merlin's voice was closer now. Good. At least he was trying to move quicker.  
  
"Take a look at the sun and figure it out."  
  
Merlin finally came into Arthur's peripheral vision. He was staring up at the sky. "I'dunno. About two more hours?" he finally guessed.  
  
"Very good, Merlin. See, you're not stupid all the time," the prince half-teased.  
  
"At least I'm not a-" But he was quickly shushed by Arthur's fist flying into the air, signaling for all the men to stop and keep quiet. Merlin glanced wearily at Arthur and then followed his intense gaze further into the forest. Whatever the prince had heard, Merlin could not pick up on.  
  
Then, an arrow whizzed through the air, and one of the men on horseback grunted as it pierced his chest. His horse bayed, and then everything fell into chaos.  
  
Arthur leapt from his horse, and drew his sword in time to meet with another, just before it could clip his shoulder. Merlin was thrown from his horse in the frenzy, knocking his head on a tree. The men that had come with them were also in battle with bandits that all seemed to be crawling out of the trees. Arthur shouted for Merlin to get up, but the servant was out of it just enough to be rolling his head back and forth on the ground. Arthur jumped in to defend Merlin, as a bandit with a dagger quickly approached, aiming for the brunette's throat.  
  
With a swift lop, the bandit's hand fell to the forest floor, dagger still in hand.  
  
"Merlin, c'mon!" Arthur shouted, slapping his servant's cheek a couple of times. That seemed to bring his friend to, and Merlin jumped quickly to his feet once he realized what was going on all around them. They only had two men left standing, aside from themselves. The situation was less than promising. "We have to run," Arthur hissed.  
  
"Run?" Merlin seemed appalled. "But they need our help!"  
  
"They're trained for this kind of thing. We don't have a chance of saving ourselves, or Camelot, if we don't get to that clearing in time. They can buy us some time. Look around, Merlin, these men are savages. It's been less than five minutes and-" And now the other two men were dead. Arthur cursed and broke into a run. Merlin quickly followed suit, but not before causing a tree to fall in their wake, to buy them much needed time.  
  
They ran until their chests were heaving, and everything hurt, and their vision was spotty. Arthur refused to sheath his sword for a good ten minutes before deciding that they hadn't been followed. But now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the prince winced in pain as he laid his sword down.  
  
"Arthur? What is it?" Merlin was instantly at his master's side, concerned as more than just a servant.  
  
"My armor, it's been pierced," the blonde hissed through gritted teeth. "Help me get it off, I need to assess what's been done." With the weight of the armor removed, Arthur gently pulled his tunic and chainmail aside to reveal a deep gash between his shoulder and his chest; one that widened with every movement of his arm. Without hesitation, Merlin removed his neckerchief, and pressed it to the oozing wound. Arthur growled in pain, but didn't pull away. He was already feeling dizzy with blood loss. "I'm not going to make it to the clearing, Merlin."  
  
"What? No, of course you are! You just... We just need to catch our breaths, get our bearings, and then head on out. You said it yourself - we can't help Camelot if we don't make it!" Merlin kept pressing against Arthur's shoulder, trying to curb the flow of blood as much as possible. But even his red neckerchief was turning darker by the second.  
  
"We don't even have any arrows, you dolt. We can't fire the calling without one."  
  
"Can't we improvise?" Merlin was trying his damnedest to remain optimistic, and, reluctantly, Arthur had to give him credit where it was due.  
  
He chuckled at how ridiculous it sounded. "Do you know how to make a bow and arrow from scratch?" Merlin remained silent. "There's nothing we can do anymore. We won't even make it back to Camelot by nightfall without the horses." They had all scattered in the chaos of the fight.  
  
"So... So what are you saying, then? We just give up? We're done? That's it?" Merlin sounded angrier with each question.  
  
"Ow. Be careful  _Mer_ lin," Arthur scowled and shoved Merlin's hand away, so he could press at the soaking cloth himself. "That's  _exactly_  what I'm saying, because we don't stand a chance otherwise. I already feel sick, and you rightly cannot just carry me back to Camelot, now can you?" It was almost a challenge, but one that Arthur truly didn't want to see Merlin try and take up.  
  
"What if the bandits come back?" Merlin sat back on his heels and glanced around them.  
  
For once, Arthur was at a loss. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone face off with the brutes that slaughtered all of his men. And heavens knew Merlin was absolutely useless. Arthur closed his eyes, just trying to close out the immense pain that was building in his right shoulder.  
  
When Arthur opened his eyes again, the sky was painted with brilliant hues of orange and pink; streaked with thin, wispy clouds. Merlin was crouched a few feet away, stoking a fire. The prince's head was spinning. "Mer..." His lips fumbled over his words, feeling loose and almost disconnected. Merlin turned on his heel, and Arthur could have sworn he saw relief wash over his servant's face.  
  
"You're awake," he breathed out. "I thought you had passed out for good."  
  
Arthur frowned. "You mean you thought I was dead, and you decided to make camp here?" The distaste in his voice was strong. "You know, you are absolutely useless. How were you planning on getting back to Camelot?"  
  
"I was going to wait until the morning, and then carry you back." Of course, there was always more that Merlin left unsaid.  
  
Arthur scowled out loud. "Right... I'm all muscle, Merlin. You really thought you could carry me, deadweight, several hours, back to the castle?"  
  
"Well, I would figure something out!"  
  
"We're going to have to wait, anyway. It's dusk and it would be unwise to travel in the dark." Arthur sighed heavily as his head seemed to shiver. "This whole trip was clearly for naught. I'm going to die, failing my kingdom, all in one fell swoop." He almost felt drunk.  
  
"About that... I was able to fire the signal, not long after you passed out." Merlin sounded slightly proud of himself.  
  
Arthur couldn't fault him for that. But he was dubious. "And how exactly did you manage that?" He closed his eyes again. He didn't hear Merlin's answer.  
  
"...thur..." " _Ar_ thur..."  
  
The prince opened his eyes. The night was at its darkest; the moon was black. A shiver ran through his body. He was  _freezing_.  
  
"Arthur... Someone is coming." Merlin's voice was much closer now.  
  
Arthur's senses sharpened and he tried to sit up. The movement made him want to vomit. He leaned back against he tree he was propped against with a grunt. "Have to... Have to hide..."  
  
Merlin had gone quiet. Arthur's eyes opened slowly. There was a dark figure in the woods with them. Even with limited sight, something told Arthur that the Mercenary had arrived. Much quicker than he had expected.  
  
Merlin was crouched protectively in front of the prince, facing off with the dark figure. They wore a mask over their mouth and their nose, so only their dark eyes were peering down at the two men. The Mercenary stepped forward, and Merlin - surprisingly - willingly moved aside. They pulled Merlin's drenched neckerchief to the side, and assessed the wound. They turned and said something to Merlin. The last thing Arthur saw was Merlin's eyes widening. His eyes closed again.


	3. Savior

"How long 'til he wakes?" It was the first thing Arthur heard.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sire. He lost quite a deal of blood."  
  
"I was able to patch up the wound, and stop the bleeding, but he was already unconscious when I reached him," said a female voice, that he had never heard before.  
  
"And the men that were with him? Any signs of life?"  
  
"None, Your Highness. They were eviscerated. Only your boy and his servant made it out."  
  
Arthur began to open his eyes, to peer at the people at his bedside. They were blurry, but he recognized Gauis, Merlin, and his father. But there was a woman there, too. Her long, gold hair was pulled back, but he could tell it still cascaded halfway down her back. She was dressed all in black; some kind of knight's garb. She looked vaguely familiar; stored somewhere in his recent memory.  
  
"He's waking up!" Merlin exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, thank the gods," Uther sighed. He pushed through Gaius and the woman. "I was afraid I was going to lose you, my son." Uther brushed some of Arthur's blonde hair from his face. "You did a good job summoning the Mercenary. She was able to save your live!" The King stepped back and regarded the woman near the head of his bed.  
  
The prince blinked slowly, his blue eyes focusing on the blonde, with her dark, dark eyes. His widened. " _You're_  the mercenary?" His voice cracked, as he spoke for the first time. "But you're... You're..."  
  
"A woman?" she finished, with a smirk. There seemed to be a certain pride she took in being a female, and a deadly assassin.  
  
"You saved me?" He was incredulous.  
  
"She did," Merlin interjected. "She showed up a couple hours after you sent off the arrow."  
  
Arthur knew he wasn't the one that sent off the arrow. He was grateful that Merlin was giving him that, however. His father would never understand how Merlin did it, while his knight of a son lied unconscious on the forest floor. Arthur didn't understand it, himself.  
  
"How...?" He was too exhausted to finish his sentence, and his shoulder was aching something fierce.  
  
"Gaius," the woman said, as she turned to face the court physician. "Do you have something for pain? I imagine the prince is feeling a great deal of it."  
  
The old man nodded and turned to head off to his chambers. Merlin paused for a moment but then turned to follow.  
  
Uther mentioned something about having business to attend to, but he assured Arthur that he would be back to check on him later in the day.  
  
It was just Arthur and his savior. He refused to make eye contact, for a couple of reasons. One: he was barely clothed, and two: it was a woman that had saved him. It hardly made him feel like the knight that he was supposed to be.  
  
The woman watched Arthur for a long moment, making him feel even more uncomfortable. "Do you mind if I take another look?" she asked, gesturing to his throbbing shoulder.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Gaius knows what he's doing," Arthur replied, somewhat sarcastically. "Besides, you're... You probably wouldn't know what you're looking at." It didn't slip by her that he almost made another reference to her gender.  
  
"I may not be a physician, but I've seen plenty of battle-wounds in my days. The only reason you didn't bleed out in the forest is because I was able to treat you right there."  
  
"So you  _are_  the mercenary I saw standing in the woods." Arthur finally looked up at her. "How did you get me back to Camelot?" He raised an eyebrow. But it wasn't close to the kind of raise she'd seen on Gaius. It almost made her laugh, to think of the old man's questioning expressions.  
  
"Horseback," she said, simply.  
  
"But there were no-"  
  
"I found one of your own, wandering aimlessly. I assume you came with others, but they weren't anywhere close."  
  
Arthur was quiet for some time, trying to imagine how exactly this woman retrieved his nearly lifeless body, and transported him back. "Were there any bandits?"  
  
"No. They probably assumed they had looted you for all you were worth and there was nothing left for them. They had moved on."  
  
Gains returned, holding a tiny bottle filled with a clear elixir. "Drink this," he said, as he handed it to the prince. "You should feel the effects immediately."  
  
Arthur downed the tart liquid, making a face, before handing the bottle back to Gaius. "How long is..." His speech stopped as his head began to spin. He groaned as he leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes. "God, that feels... so... good..." He soon lost consciousness.  
  
After he had faded, the woman followed Gaius out of his chambers. "It's good to see you again, old friend," she said with a smile. Merlin watched the two from down the hall. Gaius leaned in, giving the slender female a hug.  
  
"It has been far too long, Katrina. Especially when you've been like a daughter to me."  
  
"Oh, Gaius, you know I would still do anything for you. Time does not change love, or family."  
  
The physician's face darkened slightly. "But I fear that it does." He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the corridor. "Come, let's talk in my chambers. There are too many wandering ears around here."  
  
Merlin, being a prime example.


	4. Little White Lies

Gaius sat down at the small table in his chambers, two small cups of herbal tea in his hands. He handed one to Katrina, who sat across from him. Merlin lingered by the door, in case Arthur woke up, and needed anything.  
  
"So, how have you been fairing all this time?" the physician asked. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he looked her over. "You look well."  
  
The blonde laughed. "I suppose if you consider dressing in all black fighting garb, and acting quite the opposite of how a woman should  _well_ , then then you can consider me spectacular!" She brought the cup to her lips, her eyes traveling over to the young man. "You," she said, bringing the cup back down in front of her. "Merlin, is it?" He nodded. "There's something special about you." Both Gaius and Merlin stiffened. But Katrina was glancing down at her untouched tea. "I've never seen a servant so faithful to his master, as you were to Arthur, in the wood. There's a lot of courage and strength that lies in your actions." She smiled at him, and her dark eyes seemed to seep into his very soul. "Most impressive. Do you spar?"  
  
Merlin was taken aback. "E-Excuse me?" His blue eyes were wide. He'd fully entered the room, relaxing a bit more.  
  
"With Arthur... Do you spar, for practice, with him?"  
  
Merlin laughed, nervously. "Oh, no, no. I wouldn't even know where to start!" Though that didn't seem to be entirely true.  
  
"You'd be good at it." Katrina finally took a sip of her tea. "Mm, Gaius, this is better than I even remembered." She closed her eyes and sighed, contentedly.  
  
"I've had plenty of years to practice and refine!" Gaius said, with a short laugh. Merlin grew weary at the look the mercenary shot at him, before she returned her gaze to Gaius.  
  
"And how has your  _practicing_  been?"  
  
The old man immediately picked up on her innuendo. He glanced at Merlin with a shrug, indicating that he had nothing to hide from the boy. "No, I don't dabble anymore. The Great Purge taught us all a great lesson..."  
  
She looked sad for a moment, before drinking more of her tea. "Those were harrowing times... But I'm glad I had you to get me through it all." Gaius nodded, and turned his attention back to his own tea.  
  
That night, Katrina slept in a guest room, right down the hall from Arthur's. Uther had insisted she stay in the castle, despite her obvious discomfort at the idea.  
  
"Morgana's maid, Guinevere, will get you anything you need, you just call for her."  
  
"That won't be necessary, but thank you, Your Highness."  
  
One could hardly call it sleeping, as Katrina tossed about in her bed, tightly clutching a double-edged blade underneath her pillow. Even in the castle, in the heart of Camelot itself, there was nowhere that she truly felt safe.  
  
Arthur called for Merlin, early, the following morning.  
  
"Breakfast isn't even ready yet, Sire," Merlin said as he spread the curtains wide open.  
  
"I know. But I'd like to ask Gaius how long I am on bedrest for. I'm feeling restless. And as a knight, I can't go too long without training."  
  
"I'll go ask Gaius right now." Merlin turned towards Arthur's chamber doors.  
  
"Wait," the prince said. Merlin froze, and then turned slowly on his heel. "The mercenary, where has she gone?"  
  
"She's actually just a few chambers down from yours," Merlin admitted, a bit reluctant. He seemed hesitant about how Arthur would react.  
  
Arthur just raised his eyebrows. "She is?" He began to shift himself, to get out of bed.  
  
"No, what are you doing!" Merlin was right by Arthur's side, trying to gently push him back into bed. But Arthur was bigger, and stronger, despite his injury. Though he did grimace as he pushed himself past Merlin, onto his feet.  
  
"If her and my father are going to discuss how to dispatch of these bandits, I want to be there to hear the plan; I need to be  _a part_  of the plan."  
  
After some struggle with getting dressed, Arthur marched down the corridor, to the great meeting hall. As expected, Uther sat at the head of the table, with the mercenary to his right, and several knights gathered on his lefthand side.  
  
"Father," Arthur said, addressing the entire room. The conversation stopped, as everyone's eyes rose to look at the prince.  
  
"Arthur, what are you doing out of bed? I am sure Gaius did not approve this!" Uther was at his feet now, glaring down his nose at his stubborn son.  
  
"I need to know what our plan of attack is," Arthur explained, keeping his tone firm.  
  
"No, you do not. As you will not be a part of this attack. You can excuse yourself and go rest, now." Though it was almost a suggestion, Uther's tone clearly conveyed his demand.  
  
"I feel fine!" he shot back, angrily. "I will be more useful than anyone else, now that I've seen how these men attack."  
  
"Katrina has more knowledge, and has dealt with them before. She'll do fine," Uther nodded at the mercenary at his side.  
  
Arthur scowled.  
  
The woman rose to her feet. "I think Uther is right," she began, as she started to cross the room to Arthur. "But I believe you'll also be of help. This isn't something that cannot wait a day or two." Without even asking for permission, she placed one hand on his shoulder, turning his toward the doors, and the other over the wound on his chest. "You're bleeding through your shirt," she murmured, as she walked him out the double doors. Once they were out of the king's sight, Arthur pulled away, wincing.  
  
"I'm fine," he growled. But he stumbled as he said this.  
  
"You have no chance of coming with us, if your father so much as sees a speck of blood on your clothes, am I wrong?" She continued to walk with Arthur down the corridor, though she kept her hands to herself, now.  
  
Once they were inside Arthur's chambers, he removed his shirt, glancing down at the reddening bandages over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll go get Gaius," Katrina said.  
  
"No." Arthur's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, of its own volition. He sighed. "Gaius, he... He feels loyal to my father. He'll tell him if I am even in the slightest unwell. You said you fixed me up before, can you do it now?" The prince sat down on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes to ward off the dizziness that was engulfing him.  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
He heard her rummaging around for a minute, before he felt her cool hands on his heated skin. He hissed through gritted teeth as she peeled back the old bandages.  
  
"Did you dress yourself?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"Of course I did," he responded, sounding more arrogant than he had intended to.  
  
"You're an idiot," she breathed. He let out a grunt, as he felt pressure from her fingers, as she applied a healing paste to the area.  
  
"Excuse me?" He opened his eyes and glared at her. "Where do you get off on addressing me like that?"  
  
"Because it's true." Her dark brown eyes stared at his with equal intensity. "The movement of pulling your shirt on probably opened this back up. You're supposed to  _limit_ movement while you're healing." She pressed a fresh linen pad to the wound before binding it with bandages. "If you were to go out fighting now, you'd die of blood loss, surely, without even sustaining another wound." She stepped back, glancing at her handiwork with appreciation.  
  
Arthur started to roll his shoulder, to feel how well she had done. But she instantly snapped at him. "Are you  _trying_  to permanently incapacitate yourself?"  
  
He stared up at her, glowering. "How long until I can wield my sword again?" he spoke, through gritted teeth.  
  
"I would give it a good couple of days, at least. But that's still pushing it, in my opinion. Ask Gaius." She began to clean up the items that were at her disposal. Which, he had to admit, she was very handy with.  
  
"Gaius would put me on bedrest for a week, if he could."  
  
"That's not necessarily a bad idea," she mused.  
  
Arthur shot her a scowl. "That's a  _terrible_  idea." He crossed the room to grab a clean shirt from his chest of drawers. He was about to tug it on, when he remembered what Katrina had said. He glanced up at her, to see her eyeing him. He wanted to make a joke about her 'liking what he saw', but bit his tongue when he thought better of it.  
  
"I'll help you," she said, answering his unasked question. It took a bit of effort, and some fine twisting, but she was able to slip the shirt on him with minimal effort on his part. "Make sure Merlin helps you every morning until you're almost healed. Understood?"  
  
Arthur sighed. "Yes, yes..." His tone tried to quickly wave her off.  
  
"Well, I'm going to return to the common room before your father grows suspicious. As far as we're concerned, I was talking you out of rushing into battle."  
  
Arthur had to smirk a little. Katrina seemed to know how to navigate his father pretty well. It piqued his curiosity about her past, and her ties to Camelot.  
  
"Better hurry," he muttered. "And send my worthless servant in if you do see him. This place is a mess."


	5. Remember Me

Katrina was able to stall Uther until Arthur's arm was significantly healed, though it were no easy task.  
  
"I hope you know, I made myself a fool in front of your father," she said, with her arms folded tightly across her chest. She was waiting for Arthur to properly suit up. Merlin was doing a fine job, thought he was pausing every now and again to listen in.  
  
Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure it's not something you can easily remedy?"  
  
"It's no joke,  _Sire_!" she snapped. "He almost thinks I'm unfit to lead this damned exhibition!"  
  
"So prove him wrong," Arthur simply stated. He stretched his arm and slowly rotated it, feeling out his limitations. Katrina eyed him carefully. He didn't wince, or grimace.  
  
"Are you sure I can't take another look, to make sure you're okay to be going into potential battle?" Her brows were pinched together.  
  
A smirk played over Arthur's lips, as he turned to stare at the other blonde in the room. "If I didn't know better, Katrina, I would say that you just like looking at my chest."  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing you know better," she said, with a snort. "You'd also be delusional, and clearly unfit to enter into battle." She raised a brow. "Ready?"  
  
"I was ready a week ago," Arthur said, sounding sour.  
  
"A week ago, you were dying in a forest." Katrina headed for the chamber doors, to go down to the court and make sure her horse was ready.  
  
"Merlin, go with her and ready my horse, will you?"  
  
As the two made their way down through the castle, to the court, Merlin glanced at the mercenary out of the corner of his eyes. "So how long have you known Gaius?" he finally asked.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "That man and I go way back. He taught he a lot, when I was younger."  
  
"So you used to live in Camelot, then?"  
  
Katrina gave a short laugh. "A long time ago, it seems." They stopped in the court as the horses were brought out. "This is just a loan from Uther," she said, after she spotted Merlin eyeing the dark beauty. "I don't have my own proper horse," she further explained, as she began to saddle the animal up.  
  
"Why's that?" Merlin asked, nearly mirroring her actions, as he readied Arthur's horse.  
  
"It's too cruel to keep an animal bound to me," she said, simply.  
  
Merlin seemed to mull that over in silence. Soon, Arthur joined them, eyeing the two horses. "Well, Merlin, seems you've double the work with a lady around," he said, with a laugh. "Not bad, though."  
  
"I readied my own horse, Your Highness," Katrina said, as she mounted it.  
  
Arthur raised a brow but said nothing, before turning to Merlin. "Go on and get your horse, then. We're not going to be waiting around all day for you."  
  
After Merlin left, with a roll of his eyes, Katrina narrowed hers at Arthur. "Respectfully, you could treat  _him_  with more respect."  
  
"As for you-" Arthur had started to say at nearly the same time as Katrina spoke. He stopped and stared at her. " _Respectfully_ ," he scowled, "you should mind your own business."  
  
"I could just let you die out there," she half-joked, looking away from him. She ran her fingers through her horse's dark mane. "No skin off of my back, and it may just free the poor boy up."  
  
The prince narrowed his own blue hues at her. "I could have you hanged for that."  
  
"No, you couldn't," she said lightly. "'Cause you'd be dead." She laughed, and began to ride out of the courtyard.  
  
"Wait!" Arthur called. "You can't ride out without us!"  
  
She kept going, only to wait at the entrance of the castle. It took a good ten minutes for the patrol to gather and meet up with her. She was just sitting there, talking to her horse, out of all things! It irked Arthur on so many levels, he wasn't even sure where to begin with her.  
  
"You know, I was going to tell you that to keep addressing me as 'Sire' and 'Your Highness' was unnecessary, but I'm beginning to rethink that."  
  
"I really don't have to call you anything. I'm offering my help, with your problem, in exchange for nothing." She began to trot off, but Arthur pushed his horse forward, to catch up with her.  
  
"My father-"  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked, catching him unawares.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We've met before, Arthur. Granted, we may have only been fourteen or so, but I still remember meeting you. You were a little shit." She laughed.  
  
"We have most assuredly  _not_  met. I would remember if we had." He was scowling.  
  
"I was with Gaius at the time, just helping him bring some herbal medicines to your father. You were sick. I didn't see much of you, because I waited out in the hall until Gaius was done checking up on you. But you knew I was out there, and you kept asking your father about me. I quickly said goodbye before leaving with Gaius."  
  
Arthur was dumbstruck. For once, he didn't seem to have anything to say. Which was most unusual of his character. She glanced at the prince out of the corner of her eye, with a quirked brow.  
  
"You really don't remember, do you?"  
  
"Why were you with Gaius?" Arthur asked, ignoring her question.  
  
"He was looking after me for a time."  
  
"Where were your parents?"  
  
Katrina pulled her horse up short, and Arthur almost passed her. "We should head toward Cenred's kingdom. I don't want to enter, but just stop shy of there. That's the direction the bandits have been moving in." She cast a glance at Arthur, to make sure he approved of her plan.  
  
"You heard her," he called out to his men. "Towards Cenred, but not a foot inside!"  
  
They traveled a long distance, mostly in silence, sometimes with Merlin striking up conversation, or asking questions. As the sun began to lower, Katrina had pulled on her hooded robe, looking much like the mercenary Arthur and Merlin had met in the woods. "It would be a good time to make camp," she suggested. "We're in a fairly secure, secluded spot, and should be safe throughout the night."  
  
Arthur nodded, and everyone dismounted. It seemed it was up to Merlin to make dinner, as always. Arthur was going to go over the next day's plans with the men. "I'm going to walk a perimeter around camp, make sure everything is as it should be."  
  
"Don't go alone," Arthur snorted, turning away from the patrol.  
  
"I won't be in an danger."  
  
"She says, even though we're riding toward some of the most vicious band of men that I have seen in my time."  
  
"Are you talking to me, or to yourself?" she called over her shoulder, already disappearing between the trees. Arthur caught up to her, without having to exert himself. Though, she turned to glare up at him when he finally did. "You do realize," she hissed, "that your armor makes you very apparent?"  
  
Arthur thought about quipping back at her, but instead thought it was kind of funny that she was angrily looking  _up_  at him.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try not to blow your not-so-discreet cover," he hissed back, though he was smirking all the while.  
  
"You're an ass, Arthur Pendragon." She rolled her eyes, and kept patrolling, using all of her senses to detect if there was danger nearby.  
  
"I've been called worse," he mumbled through stifled laughter.  
  
"Remind me to do so on a later date," she scowled.  
  
Suddenly, the mercenary froze, her hand flying to the hilt of her sword. Her dark eyes narrowed through the foliage, on some unforeseen danger. Arthur's instincts as a knight kicked it and he stiffened not even a second after her. He peered into the greenery to see what she saw, but was finding it rather difficult.  
  
And just as she had stilled, she uncoiled from her stance, and casually began walking again.  
  
"Wha... What the hell was that?" Arthur spat, in a half-whisper.  
  
"Nothing, I was just checking to see if you were as keen as you pride yourself on being." She chuckled to herself, and continued on. This time, alone. Arthur was tired, seemingly more so after having to deal with Katrina's rebellion all day. He headed back to camp, cursing her under his breath.


	6. As A Team

His breathing was heavy; his heartbeat erratic. He peered down at her face to see if she was feeling the same way.  
  
 **\--- 6 hours earlier ---**  
  
"You should sleep, you know." The voice nearly startled her. She looked up, into Merlin's kind face. "There's people keeping watch around the clock. We'll be fine."  
  
Katrina nodded, but turned her head back to the lively fire in front of her. "I just feel better when it's me doing the watching. Can't rely on anyone else if I want this thing to go off without a hitch." She chuckled, humorlessly.  
  
Merlin sat down on the log next to her. "But it already has. We rode all day, without a single problem."  
  
"I'd like to keep the tally of problems as low as possible," she murmured.  
  
"But how are things supposed to go tomorrow when you're too tired?"  
  
"I've gone days without sleeping before. Wasn't fun, but I did it." All traces of humor or lightheartedness were completely void in her voice. Even her face darkened.  
  
Without even knowing why, Merlin asked, "why?"  
  
It took a long while before Katrina answered him, and he thought she had decided on ignoring him. "It was just me. It wasn't long after I lost my parents. But it was still too long before someone found me. I don't even know how anyone knew to come looking for me." She nudged one of the logs into the fire with the toe of her boot. "I was scared; terrified. So I didn't sleep. For six days, I stayed awake and huddled all alone, in a corner of our home, staring at my parents' dead bodies." There was a slight sniff, and Merlin could have sworn he'd seen a tear fall down her cheek. But her hair was coming out of its tie and was falling into her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's... It's always hard to lose a parent, especially right in front of you." Merlin's voice was soft, offering some comfort for the tale she had just spun.  
  
Katrina swallowed heavily. "Yes, well, that was years ago. I've conditioned myself to live and survive on my own just fine. One night without sleep will not kill me." She offered a small smile to the man next to her, appreciative of his support. "Shouldn't  _you_  be sleeping, though?" She glanced over her shoulder of the sleeping bodies of the men and the prince. "Arthur will be none too happy if he finds you dead on your feet tomorrow."  
  
Merlin laughed, softly, to keep from waking anyone. "Yeh, well, I've had a few sleepless nights myself, won't kill me either. I'll keep watch, if that makes you feel better."  
  
"Thank you, Merlin," Katrina said softly. "Actually, that offers me more comfort than any of these buffoons trying to warn us of any impending danger." She gave her own soft laugh, before getting to her feet and finding a tree, a couple yard away from the rest of the camp, to lie underneath, and try to catch some semblance of sleep before the dawn.  
  
Little did either of them know that Arthur had been awake to hear the whole thing.  
  
Katrina got about four hours of sleep before the sun began to peek over the horizon. She immediately heard the men stirring from their slumber, and she bolted up, looking around to make sure everything was as she left it when she went to sleep. Everything... Except for Merlin, who was slouched over the log, slightly snoring. She laughed and patted his back to arouse him.  
  
"Time to wake up, we're getting ready to move on."  
  
Katrina stepped back, away from the growing commotion between patrol men, and Arthur. She pulled her hair from its tie and worked it into a braid, hanging over her shoulder. She adjusted her hooded robe, shaking the dew from its outside, before joining in the fray.  
  
"Are we clear on where we're going today? It shouldn't be much farther, I would think."  
  
Arthur quickly spoke up. "We should be about a five hour ride from Cenred. Keep your eyes peeled the whole time. We don't know what we'll be walking into."  
  
Everyone loaded up their horses and set off on their journey.  
  
"How... Did you sleep, Lady Katrina?" Arthur asked, a little weary to venture into that territory after what he had heard between her and Merlin last night.  
  
"Not very well," she said with a laugh. "Though, I always have a hard time falling asleep. And my sleep is often quite fitful." She shrugged a bit. "And how about you, Prince Arthur? You looked as sound as a drunkard."  
  
Arthur wasn't sure whether to frown or to laugh. But Merlin did. He shot a glare at his servant, one that clearly captured his thoughts:  _Shut up, Merlin_.  
  
"I slept as well as any man could on a hard, damp forest floor, with possible bandits roaming all around." He was trying to joke.  
  
"Too used to your pillowy mattress, Your Highness?" she teased, with a smirk.  
  
"You know, these formalities are a bit ridiculous, don't you think,  _Lady_  Katrina?" Arthur's horse was keeping tempo with hers, so it was easy for him to glance over at her face. Even sleeping in a forest, she looked as flawless as ever. It almost vexed him; did she not ever have bed hair?  
  
"I'm only keeping up with your customs,  _Prince_  Arthur." She smiled. "But if you insist on dropping them, there is, nor has there ever been 'Lady' as a part of my title. Simply, Katrina. Or Kat, if you want to shorten it even further."  
  
"I don't always agree with our customs, and this one just seems to be getting in the way of proper conversation. Just call me Arthur."  
  
"Or Dollop-head!" Merlin called from somewhere not far behind them.  
  
Katrina laughed.  
  
"Shut  _up_ , Merlin!" Arthur snapped, not even bothering to glance at his servant, behind him.  
  
"That's quite the interesting nickname. I may just-"  
  
"Don't you dare," Arthur growled. "I should put him in the stocks for his insolence." It was clear he didn't mean it. But it was also quite clear, something about that nickname drew his ire.  
  
They rode in silence for two more hours, before coming across a stream in their path. "Should we let the horses get a drink, and fill our canteens ourselves, Sire?" One of the men asked.  
  
Arthur nodded. "But only briefly, we can't risk being caught in one spot for too long."  
  
They dismounted, and led their horses to the water.  
  
As the men, Merlin, and the horses were gathering water, Katrina and Arthur froze at the same time.  
  
"Did hear that, too?" she whispered, even under her breath. Arthur almost hadn't even heard her. He nodded, voiceless, as he stepped forward, crouched, and with his sword drawn. An arrow flew past his face, grazing his cheek as it went. He hissed and cupped his palm over the scratch.  
  
"The arrows are laced with poison!" he yelled, hoping everyone down in the creek could hear him. "On me!" he yelled again. The men immediately fled into action, surrounding, and protecting the prince of Camelot. Merlin and Katrina hung back to the sides, but both equally ready for battle.  
  
A brute of a man came flying through the trees, his arms raised above his head, ready to bring his sword down at any moment. Arthur quickly realized his target wasn't them, but Katrina. He broke from formation, dove into her, and carefully rolled her out of the way, as the man came down hard on the spot where she had stood mere moments before.  
  
His breathing was heavy; his heartbeat erratic. He peered down at her face to see if she was feeling the same way. The surprise on her face, and the way her breathing was coming hard, showed that she did. They were both surprised he had done such a thing, and they were both feeling the adrenaline of the battle.  
  
Arthur lithely jumped to his feet, helping Katrina up in the process. The two of them faced the giant man; swords in their hands, ready to defend every life in their party.  
  
"He's one of the bandits," she murmured. "I've seen him before. But I've never actually seen him in action. She dropped her robe, before lunging, uphill, at the man, swinging her sword with such force, her body followed, 360 degrees, until she was facing him again - this time, more on his level. He nearly roared at her as he lunged forward. She dodged him, her body almost feline in its form, as she gracefully landed on her feet, a safe distance away. "Arthur, look out!" she called, as the brute turned his fury on the prince.  
  
Even with his sword against the man's fists, Arthur felt like he was slowly losing the battle. Until Katrina was on the giant's back, swiftly driving a dagger into his neck. She released him, and he began to gurgle, and fall, careening down the slope, right into the river.  
  
"Well," she said, a bit breathlessly. "Guess it's a good thing we got our water first, hm?" She chuckled, sheathing her weapons.


	7. Prisoners of War

They all waited in silence, lying low to the ground, for what seemed like ages. Arthur finally began to shift, when Katrina's arm shot out and she grabbed him by the collar of his chainmail and yanked him back to the forest floor. He started to protest but she quickly 'shushed' him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure no one is out there at this point," Arthur whispered. "They probably think that giant over there took care of us."  
  
"If that were true, then why hasn't he returned back to them by now? Oh right, because he is  _dead_ ," Katrina hissed. She still held onto Arthur, keeping him strictly in place. "They're out there, waiting for us to do exactly what you just did."  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
"Ass _ume_  that everything is safe!" She finally let go of him, but not without a small shove.  
  
"So," Merlin interjected, crawling between the two. "Are we just going to lay here and waste all of our daylight hours; play chicken and see who moves first?" He sounded irritated. Arthur couldn't blame him, after all, he felt the same. Arthur cast Katrina a look, one that nearly screamed ' _See?_ '  
  
She sighed. "If you're fully ready to go into battle now, you better be one hundred and ten percent sure, because once we engage them, it's 'til the death."  
  
Arthur snorted. "Aren't all battles until the death?" It was a somewhat facetious remark. One, he saw, that rubbed the mercenary the wrong way.  
  
"Not with these men. It's a prolonged, painful death. One that will have you trying to take your own life, before they end it for you."  
  
"You sound like you've lived to tell quite a tale," Arthur mused.  
  
"Yeah, one for another day. Are you ready, Pendragon, or not?"  
  
"Haven't you heard the saying? I was born ready." And with that, he was off running. She could hear the trees rustling like a big wind was sweeping through. But she knew better; she knew it was the bandits announcing their presence.  
  
"Well,  _fuck_ ," she growled, before shoving off the ground, and running into the mayhem was swarming Arthur like unrelenting, deadly wasps. He was surprisingly still on his feet when she got there, and she was able to cut a few men down to size, as she made her way to the center of the mass. "Are you mad?" she yelled over the roar of at fifty men.  
  
"Pissed off is what I am!" he shouted back. They were back to back, fending off mad bandits left, right, and sometimes, even from above. The patrol soon showed up, with Merlin hanging back, along the tree line. Arthur might have yelled something about him being utterly useless, if he wasn't already too busy fending off man after man.  
  
"Remember, their weapons have been coated in some sort of toxin! Avoid all contact!" Katrina's voice came from somewhere behind Arthur, a little farther off. His smarting cheek reminded him of such, and he made an extra effort to dodge the weapons that were continuously assaulting him. He could hear the shouts of his men as they began to fall, one by one. Occasionally, there seemed to be a miracle, and there would be a break in the onslaught, only for more of the bandits (who he was starting to believe were much more than just mere thieves) to jump over their fallen comrades, and attack.  
  
"Will this ever let up?" he shouted, somewhere vague over his shoulder. There was no response, and he whirled to check to see if Katrina was still on her feet. He couldn't see her. He was surrounded in a sea of dark cloth, and even her golden beacon of hair was nowhere to be seen. "Katrina?" he called. He was about to shout her name again, when a blow to the back of his head sent him swirling into a void.  
  
When Arthur came to, he could hear the awakening groans of his men all around him. He tried to open his eyes, but his head was throbbing; threatening to split open at any minute. He let out the loudest groan yet, as he rolled from his side, onto his back.  
  
"Arthur! Arthur, you awake?" Merlin's voice was close by.  
  
"Give me a minute," he groaned. "Where are we?" He finally began to open his eyes, and take in his surroundings.  
  
"Some sort of cage... dungeon... thing," Merlin said slowly, as he looked around them.  
  
"Your descriptions are absolutely vivid, Merlin," Arthur replied, sardonically. "Please, tell me more."  
  
"Arthur..." Merlin's voice trailed off, sounding of disappointment and bad news. "Not all of us made it here, alive."  
  
 _Katrina!_  
  
"...just three men left, aside from you, and myself." Arthur was having a hard time focusing on Merlin's words.  
  
"Kat... Er, Katrina, where is she? Is she alive?" Merlin stayed quiet for far too long. Arthur's eyes narrowed in on Merlin with a searing glare. "Is she alive, Merlin, yes or no?"  
  
"I... I don't know," he finally admitted.  
  
"Well, she's not here, with us. So either they're keeping her locked up elsewhere, or..." he trailed off, not wanting to even finish the thought.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Arthur, you've seen her fight!" Merlin's optimism was... nauseating. Arthur could only slightly roll his eyes, before pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled over to the bars that kept them in the cold, damn dungeon.  
  
"Katrina?" he called out into the bleak hallways of the underground maze. "Katrina!" he yelled again. He strained his ears, trying to see if he could hear her respond. He could only hear the faint whistling of the wind. And then footsteps. He took a step back.  
  
"Oy! Shut up in there!" a guard barked, gruffly, smacking a sword against the bars Arthur had just been pressed against. "Least yer awake. Gon' let Balrad know." The guard turned to leave, but paused, and turned back to the prince. "Oh, and that girl yer shoutin' for? She ain't gon' hear ya for a long time." He laughed, and walked off.  
  
"Dammit!" Arthur smacked the bars, setting off a loud  _clang_!  
  
"Arthur..." Merlin reached out to rest a hand on the knight's shoulder, but Arthur angrily shook him off.  
  
"This is her damn fault! I thought she knew what she was doing!" He gripped the bars tightly in his fists. "She got Camelot's men killed! She got me...  _us_  captured!" Arthur was seething. But he knew his anger was misplaced. He wasn't really mad at  _her_... He turned back to Merlin and leaned against the bars, slowly sinking until he was sitting, again. His head was throbbing.  
  
"Anyone would be overwhelmed with all those bandits! But she bartered our way out of there alive."  
  
Arthur raised his head and looked up at Merlin. "She did?" He must have been unconscious by then.  
  
"I think... I think she saw what happened to you, and quickly made a deal with them, to save you."  
  
The prince of Camelot snorted. "I doubt that's why." But he couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"Ar-" But before Merlin could finish, the gate shifted and Arthur almost fell over. He jumped to his feet, though it made him a bit dizzy. Whenever he got back to Camelot, he was going to have Gaius take a look at his head.  
  
"C'mere, you." The same guard from moments before was dragging Arthur out with him.  
  
"Wait!" He quickly pointed at Merlin. "He's... Camelot's Court Physician. He's important." Merlin shot Arthur a look as he, too, got dragged from the confines of the cell.  
  
They were roughly escorted up several landings before stopping at what, Arthur presumed, was the main floor of the... well, it wasn't quite a castle. In fact, it wasn't a castle at all. More like an abandoned tower, that the bandits had taken up in.  
  
There was a man with one eye sitting on a makeshift throne in the middle of the room. Behind him, off to the side, was someone hanging from their wrists; their feet barely touching the ground below them. There was a blindfold over their eyes. But Arthur immediately knew it was, by the frayed blonde braid that fell over their shoulder. Katrina wasn't moving and her attire was torn in various places, with gashes marring nearly all her visible flesh. There was even cracked, flaking blood staining her face, from underneath the blindfold. Arthur was almost afraid to see her without the concealing fabric.  
  
"Katrina!" he yelled. He just wanted her to know she was there. She didn't move at the sound of his voice.  
  
The man, who Arthur deduced was Balrad, laughed. "The great Arthur Pendragon! What a  _delight_." His smile settled into a dark smirk. "Uther will pay a heavy price for you, I am sure."  
  
"Not just me," Arthur growled as he was forced to his knees. Balrad raised his eyebrows and leaned forward in his chair. "My father will want me, my men, and  _her_  back, safely. He will gladly pay whatever." Though that might not have been entirely true, Arthur wasn't leaving there with everybody he had come with... at least, everybody that was still alive.  
  
Ballad laughed, fully, loudly. "The girl?" He shook his head. "No, she's been giving us grief for some time. She will not go. At least not all in once piece." He laughed again. One of the bandits walked back to where she hung, and rattled her chains. She didn't move, but Arthur saw her lips twitch into a grimace.  _Good_ , she was still alive.  
  
"She comes with us."  
  
The bandit unhooked her, and drug her over to Balrad. Though she fell at his feet, she didn't stumble past her knees. Though, it looked like she was trembling.  
  
Balrad removed her blindfold, and Arthur heard Merlin gasped. Her right eye was swollen shut, and the source of the blood seemed to be mostly from that, and various gashed on her head.  
  
"This  _bitch_  took something of mine," Balrad said as he stood up. He pulled a knife from his belt. "I figured I should only return the favor. Arthur swore he could hear her whimper as he pressed the point of the knife right under her eye.  
  
"Don't!" he shouted. "My father paid a fortune to hire her. He won't be pleased if he gets her back, damaged."  
  
Balrad pressed the blade into her cheek. "Your father will be lucky if he gets her back at all." He raised the blade back up to her eye.


	8. Sacrifice

In one swift motion, Arthur jumped up, ripping the sword from the guard behind him, the same idiot who hadn't thought to tie his hands sufficiently, and tore him down with a flick of his wrists. Apparently, Merlin had been secured more appropriately, and wasn't able to break free of his bindings. But he wasn't in immediate danger. Katrina was.  
  
Arthur leapt forward and smacked the hilt of the sword against Balrad's fist, sending the knife flying, without cutting Katrina any further. Balrad backed up, nearly stinking with fear.  
  
"I-I was only taking what was due to me," he stuttered.  
  
"What is owed to you is  _nothing_ ," Arthur spat. Merlin seemingly got free and was cradling Katrina against him, helping her to her feet. "Get her out of here, Merlin, she's suffered enough." Arthur pointed the sword down at the bandit. "I could kill you where you cower right now, it's only what my father would do. But if you swear to leave Camelot, I will-" Arthur was cut off mid-sentence as Katrina came from nowhere and grabbed his hands, forcing them forward; forcing the sword right through Balrad's chest. Arthur's eyes just widened.  
  
"He wouldn't have listened to you," she muttered, in a voice that was barely there. "He would have found us and killed us before we made it back to Camelot. He's been doing this for too... too long." She sank back to her knees, but brought the sword down with her, and out of Arthur's hands. "As far as you're concerned... I killed him."  
  
As they rode back to Camelot, on horses taken from the bandits, who had quickly disbanded, Arthur thought about her words.  _I killed him._  At first, he thought she wanted to claim the kill, to take all the credit. But he was slowly coming to the realization that she was protecting him. Because he wasn't going to kill Balrad; he didn't want to. He didn't want to sink to the same level the bandit had. And she was protecting him from having that on his conscious. She was truly a mystery. But he was likening to her more and more with every action, and word from her mouth.  
  
He glanced back as Merlin kept her limp frame leaning against his chest, as they rode on, following Arthur, and the three feeble patrol men, back to Camelot. She looked like hell; he just hoped Gaius could help her.  
  
Upon arriving back in the castle, Merlin rushed Katrina to Gaius' chambers. Arthur took some time hanging back, but eventually followed. He leaned in the open doorway as Gaius began to remove Katrina's clothing, to get a better look at her wounds. Arthur slanted his eyes to the floor, wanting to respect her, as a lady. Merlin was too busy helping Gaius tend to her, to even think about her barely-clothed form.  
  
"These wounds are quite serious. I'm surprised she made the ride back at all," Gaius said softly as he began to dab at her wounds with a medicinal cream. "Merlin, start cleaning up her eye, so I can see the damage that has been done." Merlin nodded and immediately began tending to her.  
  
"Gaius," Arthur said, softly. "How is she?"  
  
"It's hard to tell right, Sire. I'm going to have to watch her through the night to make sure nothing happens. But Merlin will help."  
  
"Merlin." Arthur nodded his head, pulling his servant away, for a moment. "How exactly did she barter with the bandits to... to spare us?" Arthur couldn't make eye contact with Merlin, he was so afraid of what he was going to say. Merlin remained silent, as he studied Arthur's face, reading his fearful features. "Merlin!" Arthur barked, casting a quick glance upward.  
  
"Her life," Merlin breathed out. As he did so, Arthur's breathing hitched. It was exactly what he  _didn't_  want to hear. He felt entirely responsible for the state she was now in.  
  
"What do I say to my father?" he whispered, rhetorically, to himself.  
  
Of course, Merlin answered. "The truth. We did everything we could, Arthur. We probably wouldn't have returned to Camelot, if it hadn't been for Kat." Arthur shot him a look, at the use of her nickname. "Er- Katrina. Uther needs to know what she sacrificed for us."  
  
Arthur felt himself choking before he could speak. "She hasn't sacrificed  _anything_. She's not dead, Merlin."  
  
"Arthur..." But the prince was already walking away. He couldn't stand to be there a second longer.  
  
Merlin and Gaius worked long until the sun had set. Arthur spoke with his father almost as long. He paused as he walked away from the council room, to his chambers. He thought about checking in on Gaius and Merlin... and Katrina. But then quickly retreated to his room. He didn't want to see the shape that she was in.  
  
Merlin popped into Arthur's room soon after. "What did you tell Uther?"  
  
Arthur ran a hand through his hair, sending it into disarray. "Everything," he sighed.  
  
"Well, I mean... About killing Balrad?" Merlin's voice grew softer, more cautious.  
  
Arthur's eyes shot up and bore into Merlin's. "I... I told him she did it... Because she did." He cast his eyes back down to the table he had sat himself at. "I don't need you right now, Merlin. I just... I need time to think."  
  
"So... do I have the night off?" Merlin sounded like he was trying to tease Arthur a bit; lighten the mood.  
  
"No, you have the night to save her damn life." It was almost a growl. It made Merlin leave the room without so much as a backward glance.  
  
Katrina's life was touch and go throughout the night, and at once point, Merlin teared up, as it seemed she wasn't going to come back. Gaius couldn't find a pulse. She suddenly gasped, coming back to life, but not regaining consciousness.  
  
"I fear we may have to prepare Arthur and the king for the worst," Gaius muttered to Merlin, just as the sun was cresting. Merlin swallowed heavily. Arthur was already so upset, he felt apprehensive about what would happen should  _the worst_  come to be.  
  
There was a knock at the door soon after. It was Guinevere. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, softly. She peered over Merlin's shoulder at the mercenary on the cot.  
  
"We could use fresh water," Merlin replied, equally as soft, as though they didn't want to wake the comatose patient.  
  
"I'm worried, I don't think Arthur has slept at all."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," Merlin mumbled.  
  
"Do you think..." Gwen started. But she trailed off and shook her head. "I'll be right back with the water."  
  
What  _did_  Merlin think? He wasn't sure, in the least. But he knew there was something different going on with Arthur.  
  
Gaius and Merlin approached Uther in the council room a couple hours later.  
  
"Arthur has told me everything that happened. Even the Mercenary bartering with her life, to save my men. Are you doing everything you can for her?" Uther looked pensive, as usual.  
  
"I'm afraid I am, Sire. But the outcome... I'm afraid the outcome may be a grave one." Gaius folded his hands in front of him.  
  
"Then she will be honored in her sacrifice. She will have a knight's burial."  
  
Merlin noticed Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Was he still locked in his chambers? It made the servant nervous.  
  
When Gaius and Merlin returned to their chambers, Arthur was standing post, outside the closed door.  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin was more than surprised to find him there. "What are you doing? Do you need something?" Merlin stayed outside the door with the prince, whilst Gaius entered the room, to check on Katrina.  
  
"She's going to die, isn't she?" Arthur asked, his voice low and wavering.  
  
Merlin glanced through the cracked door, at the woman on the bed. He didn't know what to say.


	9. Revival

Three days time went by. Three days where Arthur couldn't think or function correctly. He was off in all of his sparring matches, he couldn't make a single damned decision himself, and he turned away nearly every meal Merlin brought him. In fact, he didn't even  _want_ Merlin acting as his servant; he only wanted him assisting Gaius, though the physician remained firm in his 'grim' outlook on the situation. It only served to vex him further until he could no longer take it.  
  
"Is there  _anything_  you can do!?" he finally shouted at the old man, his voice booming in the corridor. "You're a damned physician! Make yourself  _useful_ , would you?" Merlin quickly intervened and led Arthur away. "Do not. Touch me, Merlin," Arthur growled, roughly shaking his servant off.  
  
"Arthur, what is going on with you?" Merlin asked, like he didn't already know.  
  
"She took us on that journey to rid us a problem that  _I_  couldn't solve, and now  _I_  am going to be the reason she's dead!" Arthur shouted, only inches from Merlin's face.  
  
Merlin opened his mouth to respond, when Gaius came rushing around the corner. "Merlin, Arthur, come quick!" He was off running again, before the men could ask him why. They followed, in succinct pursuit, to Gaius' chambers. Arthur's heart was racing; he feared the worst was now. But he stopped dead in the doorway, even as Merlin rushed in, when he saw Katrina sitting up in the cot, coughing.  
  
Gaius had an arm around her shoulder, and was demanding Merlin for a blanket. It was obvious the woman was shivering, as she clung desperately to the fabric being draped around her.  
  
"We thought you were all but gone!" Gaius exclaimed. He was headed for an already hot kettle of water, to make some medicinal tea from.  
  
"I... I felt like I was," Katrina whispered, unable to raise her voice more. Her gaze lifted, and found Arthur's stunned expression. Her dark eyes dropped to the cup that Gaius was handing her. "Thank you."  
  
"It really is a miracle that you're alive," Merlin said, as he settled his own pillow behind her back, to help prop her up. Katrina offered him a brief smile, but she mostly focused on drinking down the warm, soothing tea in her shaking hands. "I'll go let the king know," Merlin said, standing up. "Go to her," he murmured as he passed by Arthur on his way out.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat and stepped into the room. "Good to see you're up," he said, trying to keep his voice authoritative, and steady. He watched as Gaius packed another blanket around her, trying to keep her as warm as possible.  
  
"Feels like I've come back from the dead," she murmured.  
  
"As you have," Gaius said. He felt her forehead. "You are very cold. As I would assume from being so near the brink of death for so long. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore. Stiff."  
  
"Ah, yes, we'll need to get you up and moving, to work out your muscles. But for now, you need to store as much energy as possible. You went through quite an ordeal." Katrina nodded, and finished her tea. Gaius was quick to make her more. "To promote as much healing from the inside out," he explained. "I should go check on Merlin." He was also quick to leave the room, leaving the two blondes in a nearly awkward silence inside.  
  
"You shouldn't have bartered your life," Arthur said after a very pregnant pause.  
  
Katrina looked up at him. "What else was I to do? You were..." She paused, and in that time, Uther filled up the space between them.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you're alive, Lady Katrina. It's a blessing, truly. We should have a celebration, not only for your good health, but in your defeating the bandits, and saving my men!"  
  
Feeling, and looking, quite overwhelmed by the king's exuberance, Katrina set the tea down on the table near the cot, and nestled down in the blankets. "I think I need to rest," she said, sounding the softest she ever had since arriving in Camelot.  
  
"Of course," Uther said with enthusiasm. "Tomorrow night, then?"  
  
"...sure."  
  
"Sire, I'm afraid she really does need her rest. It would be best if we let her be for now," Gaius stepped in, reading Katrina's signs for what they clearly were.  
  
Arthur left with his father.  
  
The following day, preparations were being made for a large celebration. As servants ran around outside, Katrina sat on the edge of her cot, staring at the floor. Everything ached. She had no idea how she was supposed to be a guest at a banquet when it hurt just to breathe. Gaius had confirmed that she'd had several ribs broken. She winced every time she tried to draw in a deep breath.  
  
There was a knock at the door, which she found odd, considering Merlin and Gaius were free to come and go as they pleased - after all, it was their chambers.  
  
"May I come in?" came a soft voice from the other side. It was Morgana's maid, Guinevere.  
  
"Of course," Katrina called back, her voice a little strained.  
  
The woman entered, with a gentle smile on her delicate features. "How are you feeling, my lady?"  
  
The mercenary tried not to laugh at the formal title, it felt so strange to her. "Please, just Kat." She smiled at the maid. "I'm... I'm feeling rather beaten up, to be honest."  
  
Gwen nodded, with a sympathetic smile. "Morgana sent me here, to lend a dress to you for tonight. I understand that you're still in a bit of pain, so I'm here to help you into it."  
  
Kat blinked wearily, as she eyed the crimson garment in Gwen's hands. "That's not necessary," she said after a moment of silence. "I'm not sure I'm even going to attend." She felt guilty saying it aloud, but she felt she could be candid with Guinevere.  
  
"Oh, but you must," Gwen insisted. "The king is very excited about it. And I think it would be good for you. Better than just sitting in these... cramped quarters all evening! It should be fun. And Arthur..." Gwen trailed off when she saw Katrina's expression change. There was no telling what emotion flitted over her features, but it was an uncomfortable one.  
  
Kat stared at the dress for a long moment before sighing, wincing with the motion. "Alright, I'll go. Just... Don't tighten the dress too much, please?" She had never worn a corset before in her life and the very idea made her sides hurt.  
  
A good hour later, Katrina was dressed in the deep red gown, with a delicate necklace falling down her chest, into the heart-line of the dress. A matching set of beads were woven into her golden hair. There was a dash of color on her lips, to match the dress, and a light shade of brown on her lids. She looked into the mirror, in her own chambers, with some discomfort.  
  
"I look..."  
  
" _Beautiful_ ," Gwen finished for her, as she finished brushing her long hair down her back. "You're an absolute vision, Katrina. Arthur will be-" Katrina shot her another look, through the mirror. Clearly, the prince was a forbidden subject, for whatever reason. There was something odd about the both of them, when it came to the other. "Well, Uther will be extremely happy to see you." Gwen nodded. There was a knock at the door. Gwen answered, peeking through to see who it was. A moment later, Merlin was standing in Kat's room, staring at her, wordlessly. Gwen elbowed him, not-so discreetly.  
  
"Lady Katrina," Merlin began. "Are you ready to head to the banquet hall?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," she muttered to herself. She slowly lifted herself from her chair, grimacing as every muscle and bone in her body ached. She forced a smile on her features; after all, she didn't want to appear ungrateful. Merlin held his arm out to her, and she took it, using it to support herself. Merlin's muscles tensed, as he helped to hold her up. "At least I'm not in ridiculous heels," she lamented, quietly, earning a chuckle from Merlin.  
  
Katrina held her breath as they stood in front of the banquet hall doors. "I'm not sure..." she murmured, staring at her feet.  
  
"You can leave at any time, Kat," Merlin said. "You can just give me a look, and I'll help you out." He smiled.  
  
"Then I'll just seem a ungrateful brat. I'll offend the king, and the court. I couldn't."  
  
"I think Uther will understand, with what you've been through," Merlin offered. He was reaching for the doors. Katrina's hand came over his, stopping him.  
  
"Wait." She pulled his hand away from the door. "I have to ask... How is Arthur?" It seemed fitting; after all, she'd nearly sacrificed her life to save his.  
  
Merlin smirked. "Why don't you find out yourself?" Before she could stop him, Merlin reached for the door, and opened it. As they entered the banquet hall, the room seemed to fall into a hush. Katrina's cheeks felt as though they were boiling, with all eyes on her. She felt so  _exposed_. She swallowed heavily, and forced the same smile on her face that she placed for Merlin earlier.  
  
Merlin walked her up to the head of the table... right between Arthur and Uther. Arthur tried not to stare, but when he did, he felt his mouth go dry. He had no words. He felt utterly and helplessly awkward. As did Katrina.  
  
"We are here tonight," Uther began, as he stood up, raising his chalice. "To celebrate the safe return of my son, and the Mercenary, Katrina. She was willing to give her life for the love the Camelot. I can think of no one more nobel at this time, than the lady." Katrina wanted to bury her face in the silken sleeves of her dress. "To the Lady Katrina!" Uther boomed. The room called back to him, "to the Lady Katrina!" The noise picked up as everyone began to talk and eat.  
  
A plate was placed in front of Katrina, and though it looked tempting, she hadn't had much of an appetite since she had awoke. But again, fearing she would look ungracious, she raised her fork at began to pick at the food, searching for something she hoped she could stomach. The chicken seemed easy enough, but she was slow to eat. She could feel Arthur's eyes on her. She glanced sideways at him and saw that he had barely touched his food, as well.  
  
"How..." she started. "How are you feeling, Sire?" Her voice was so soft, underneath the din of the commotion in the room, Arthur almost didn't hear her.  
  
But he did, and he chuckled. "I already told you, you don't have to address me in such a way,  _my lady_." She couldn't help but laugh. And then hiss, at the sharp pain in her sides. Arthur's brows drew together. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded curtly. "I just... I'm not used to such... Confining clothing." The next thought that flitted through Arthur's mind was one he had to quickly dismiss; it was filthy.  
  
"Do you need to rest?"  
  
She shook her head, almost as curtly as her nod. "No, this whole thing is for me, I can't just  _leave_."  
  
Arthur suddenly stood and held out his hand to her. She just stared, dumbly, at it.  
  
"One dance," he said. "Once dance and then you can go."  
  
She still stared, wearily. "Arthur, I literally  _cannot_  dance. I never have in my life and-" She stopped as he pulled her from her seat. He was gentle.  
  
"Then I will lead."  
  
Though the music was jovial, and fun, they moved slowly, and Arthur occasionally would twirl her out, before bringing her back in. He realized the support she still required, and supported her form against his, making sure not to hold her too tight.  
  
"See, you're not bad!" he offered, with a genuine smile. "You don't have two left feet, so that's always a good thing."  
  
"Do you think I would be a very efficient mercenary if I did?"  
  
Arthur laughed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't." They danced on, longer than Katrina thought she could. But the time came when she felt her muscles giving way. Arthur could feel it too. "Alright, I think it's time you returned to your chambers for a night of good rest. God knows how awful that cot must have felt."  
  
"I wouldn't really know," she murmured. "I was practically dead most of the time I was on it." She quickly realized, by Arthur's darkened expression, that it wasn't the joke that she had intended it to be.  
  
Arthur told Merlin to alert Uther that he was taking Katrina back to her chambers for the evening. "I will make sure my father knows that you enjoyed your time," Arthur said, trying to quell her fretting, as they walked through the corridors.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, as she began to enter her chambers. Arthur followed her in, much to her surprise.  
  
Even further, he began to undo the backing of her gown. "I've seen the way Gwen laces these; they must be impossible to remove yourself, without hurting yourself, of course." The gown dropped to the floor, leaving Katrina in nothing but a light camisole. She blushed, but Arthur seemed entirely unfazed, as he guided her to her bed.  
  
"Arthur," she murmured, as she climbed in. He pulled the covers over her. "About what I said earlier... I didn't mean that..." she wasn't quite sure how to finish apologizing.  
  
"There's no hard feelings," he said. "But I have yet to thank you for what you did. There really are no words to describe how deep my gratitude runs. Even if I think it was foolish."  
  
"Foolish? You would be  _dead_  if I hadn't done something! What would be foolish would be to let-" She froze, as Arthur's hand came to the side of her face, his thumb on her lower lip.  
  
"It was foolish. But it was brave."  
  
She remained stiff under his touch, but his hand was so warm, it was nearly impossible not to melt into it.  
  
"Rest. And once you're better, maybe you can show me some of your techniques, out on the field." He removed his hand and stepped back. "Sleep well, Katrina." He quietly left the room. She could still feel the heat of his hand on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to create a general idea of what Katrina would look like in this scenario - 


	10. Tension

There was nothing but silence as Guinevere ran a brush through Katrina's hair. Though, through the mirror, Kat could see a slight smile on the maid's lips.  
  
"Y'know, Gwen, this really isn't necessary." Kat began to turn.  
  
"I know, but Morgana thought it would be nice to have someone help you get ready, after what you've been through." Gwen smiled more, somewhat absent-mindedly, as she kept running the brush through Katrina's almost silken hair.  
  
"It's been more than a week." Pause. "Why do you keep smiling like that?" the mercenary finally asked, peering at Gwen's face through the mirror.  
  
Gwen's hand faltered, and she finally stopped brushing. Though she didn't stop smiling. She began to braid Katrina's hair to the side. "I heard some of the men talking, on my way over here. Arthur is talking about training with you today."  
  
Katrina instantly raised an eyebrow, in an arch that could challenge Gaius. "Is he now?" She waited until the braid was finished, and properly tied together. "And where can I find Arthur now?" She got to her feet, still trying to get a feel for a dress wrapping around her legs. She stepped behind her dressing wall, and began to change into her mercenary attire.  
  
"He's probably down on the fields, training with other knights, until he send someone for you."  
  
"Well, then I'll just go to him!" Katrina stepped out and smiled at Gwen. "Thank you, Guinevere. You're free to go, now. And tell Morgana I said thank you, as well."  
  
The sound of swords clashing was almost like music to the blonde's ears, as she stepped down onto the field. She immediately spotted Arthur, standing to the side, with Merlin, watching his men fight on the field.  
  
"So when were you going to tell me you wanted me to kick your ass today?" she said, with a smirk, as she reached him. He started for a moment, but then his expression quickly settled back into a stoic state.  
  
"I was going to warm up, and then send Merlin for you." He wasn't making eye contact. Interesting. Merlin was eagerly watching, waiting.  
  
"You couldn't tell me yourself?" She waited a moment before speaking again. "Besides, in a real fight, you don't have time to 'warm up', Pendragon." She drew her sword as she spoke. It was quickly met with his, and his blue eyes, darker than normal, like the clouds threatening to storm in the sky, raised to hers. She smirked. "Quick reflexes, good. But I think you're a little ahead of yourself, thinking you can even  _match_  me." She pulled her sword back, and swung it again, holding back slightly. Arthur's sword was quick to swing at her, but she jumped back with alarmingly quick reflexes. Her sword finally came into contact with his, knocking it from his hand.  
  
"I can," he almost growled. "Just not when I'm caught unawares!" He picked his sword up. The field had cleared, as the knights stood by to watch the sparring match unfold in front of them.  
  
"That's what happens in real life," she said with a laugh as she backed her way into the middle of the training field. Arthur advanced, almost lazily. She felt he was too cocky; it made her want to put him in his place. And sometimes it made her want to... She shook her head, dislodging the thought that crossed her mind - it was far too distracting. And completely inappropriate. "Imagine I'm the bandits, what would you do differently? So I don't have to go saving your royal ass, again." She was baiting him, and loving every second of it.  
  
Arthur huffed a bit, aiming his sword for her legs, trying to knock them out from under her. She jumped, and smacked his weapon out of the way with her own.  
  
"That's playing dirty," she murmured. Her eyes darkened. It was Arthur's turn to smirk. There was a growing tension between the two of them, as they parried and countered each other's blows. It was exhilarating; almost electric. "Now you're just fighting," her voice was low. "I thought you wanted to learn?"  
  
"I  _am_  learning." As he spoke, Arthur's sword shoved against her chest plate, pushing her to the dewey grass under her feet. He kneeled over her, his sword poised for a fatal blow.  _That_  is what I would do differently," he spoke, with a smirk. He then stood, and helped her to her feet.  
  
She quickly replaced her surprised expression with a smile. "Good." They walked to set their weapons down, to be sharpened and polished. "I was thinking of going for a ride. Care to join me?"  
  
"Well, I did just kick your ass for today, I guess I could go for a ride. But, to be fair, I might kick your ass at that, too."  
  
Katrina laughed. "To be  _fair_ , I wasn't giving that fight my all. Because I thought I was going to be training you, not earnestly fighting you."  
  
Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then I look forward to a training session where you give it all that you've got. Because that was pitiful." He grinned.  
  
They loaded up their horses themselves. Katrina didn't even wait for Arthur to mount before she took off, barreling out of the citadel. Arthur cursed, and made way to try and catch up with her.  
  
"You're crazy!" he yelled after her.  
  
"That's not the worst I've been called!" she yelled back, over her shoulder, laughing. They rode on, Katrina staying ahead the entire time, even barreling over fallen longs, and trampling over underbrush like nothing was there.  
  
They finally slowed when they reached a steady stream, deeper into the Darkling Wood than she had intended to lead them. She dismounted, and sighed in dismay - they had left their swords back at the castle. This could be a clusterfuck of a situation if-  
  
"Bandits, get down!" Arthur practically dove on top of Katrina, and rolled her underneath the lip of the bank. She almost shouted so he clapped a gloved hand over her mouth, to silence her. She grabbed his arm to pull his hand away, but his muscles were absolutely rigid - there was no moving him.  
  
Even after the bandits had passed by, and Arthur's hand had fallen away from her mouth, his arm was still locked around her waist. "Arthur," she murmured. "You can let me go, now." But his arm still didn't move. She suddenly feared he had lost consciousness. She quickly turned her head to see how out he was. But she found his blue hues peering down at her. "Arthur..." she repeated, in a soft, last-ditch attempt at asking him to let her go.  
  
Their breaths mingled in the small space that was left between them. Katrina's heart was racing, and she could hear that her breath wasn't too far behind. Or was that the sound of his breathing? They sounded one, and the same. Her breath hitched a bit, and Arthur took that moment to lean in, and brush his full lips over hers. His arm loosened on her waist, but as it pulled back, his fingertips dug into her hip. She couldn't help the sound that escaped her slightly parted lips. Arthur's mouth mimicked hers, and soon she felt his tongue running over her low lip. Between that, and the feeling of his fingertips in her hip, Katrina's head was spinning.  
  
She thought that maybe, she murmured his name somewhere in the midst of their kiss, because he was suddenly kissing her with a pent up hunger. A hunger that she, too, had felt, over the course of the past ten days - since he had brought her back to her room. No, even before that - when they were dancing. She had thought that maybe it was just her that was experiencing the unfamiliar feelings, but she now knew that the tension she had felt, had been an accumulation of both of their held back feelings.  
  
Her hand covered his, her fingers digging into the back of his hand, approving of the pressure he was applying to her, all over. With a soft groan, he grabbed her other hip, and shifted her in his lap, so there was more contact between their bodies. But it was impossible to feel his heat through both their layers of armor, that they hadn't even bothered to remove before going riding. Her hand rested on his chest, her fingers digging up underneath his armor, almost clawing to feel more of him.  
  
Just  _more_.  
  
Arthur groaned again, this time pulling away from her. "This..." he breathed out. "This is nice... But we should be heading back. We shouldn't..." That was all she needed to hear. She completely withdrew from him, and got to her feet. He looked a little stunned at the sudden coldness radiating off of her. She was on her horse before Arthur was off of the ground. "Katrina," he started, but immediately stopped himself, when he saw her expression. It was almost as cold as the look she had when she killed Balrad. He quickly mounted his horse, and they rode back in utter silence.  
  
As soon as they arrived in the citadel, Katrina dismounted, and walked into the castle. She didn't even bother to return her horse to the stables. Arthur instructed the stable-hand to do so, as he hurried to follow her inside, to try and explain. He heard her voice down a corridor and followed it, but stopped when he heard his father.  
  
"Are you sure?" Uther asked. He sounded slightly concerned. Arthur's heart drummed hard in his chest. Was she telling him about what Arthur had done?  
  
"I'm positive. I appreciate everything you have done for me, Uther, but it's time for me to move on."


	11. The Love of Camelot

"What? She's leaving?" Merlin stared at Arthur. "Arthur, you have to stop her. You've got to-" Arthur shot his servant a look, one that promptly shut him up. It wasn't his place to speak. But he also could see how Arthur felt.  
  
"And just what am I supposed to say, Merlin? 'You can't go because...'?" He trailed, leaving the reasoning for Merlin to figure out. "I have no reason to keep her here. She's done her job."  
  
"What if there are more bandits out there? And they come back to finish what they started? What then?"  
  
"Then we'll fight them off. We've got plenty of men for the job, Merlin." Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"But she was going to  _train_  you, so you would be more prepared to fight! What happened to that?" Merlin was pushing it. But he felt that he had to. He just had to get Arthur to see... Or to admit...  
  
"You saw how our 'training' went. I beat her; I don't need it."  
  
"Arthur, can't you just admit-"  
  
"Admit  _what_ , exactly, Merlin? What am I supposed to admit? Who am I even supposed to admit anything to? There's nothing more that needs to be said!"  
  
Merlin scoffed, causing Arthur to glower at him. "It's just... Arthur, everyone can see the way that you look at her. And I'm pretty sure I've seen her look at you, too."  
  
"It... It doesn't matter how we  _look_  at one-another, Merlin. She's a mercenary; help for hire. You know my father wants me to marry for the love, and unity of Camelot and another nation."  
  
"Who said anything about marriage? Just tell her how you feel!"  
  
"Because it doesn't matter how I feel if it can't go anywhere!" Arthur shouted, silencing Merlin.  
  
There was a knock at his chamber's door.  
  
"...yes?"  
  
"A-Arthur? It's Gwen..." The door slowly opened, and Morgana's maid popped her head in. "Katrina's outside. She's getting ready to leave."  
  
"Okay." Arthur folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Don't you want to-"  
  
"I'm very busy, Gwen. Katrina's a big girl, she can see herself out. And I'm sure my father is seeing her off, anyway."  
  
"But..."  
  
" _Guinevere_." His tone was sharp; commanding. The maid left in silence. Merlin just stared at Arthur, shaking his head. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing... I'm going to go see if Gaius needs anything," Merlin muttered, leaving the room in a state. But Arthur couldn't be bothered with his servant's feelings. Not when his own were so... so damn conflicting.  
  
Down in the courtyard, Uther was, as Arthur predicted, bidding the mercenary a farewell. "Are you sure there's nothing more we can do for you? A horse, perhaps."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "No, thank you, so much, though, Uther. You've already done me quite a deal, and I am forever appreciative of it. If you're ever in need of anything... You know how to reach me. Though I don't think you will. Your men seem very capable." Katrina lingered for a moment, glancing up at the castle's doors, as if she expected them to open. When no one came, she let out a small sigh. "Alright, I should be going now, or I won't find a place to sleep until well past last light. Take care, Uther, and say goodbye to Gaius for me. He's a busy man, I didn't want to bother him." And she really didn't want to be in that castle one second more.  
  
She was out of the gates before Arthur even reached his window to watch her leave, from above. Any chance he had, it had fled with her.  
  
But it was for the better... Wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short. Really wanted to throw something in there before I headed off for bed!
> 
> I'm also trying to decide if this is the end, if I want to add more chapters, or possibly make a sequel. Hmm... I'll have to sleep on it.


	12. Chapter 12

A year and a half later, Katrina found herself standing back in front of the entrance of Camelot. She had thought, hoped even, that she would never return. But there had been talk. Talk that the Lady Morgana had revealed herself as a sorceress, and fled the kingdom. Talk that the King Uther had fallen. And talk that Arthur Pendragon was now king of Camelot.  
  
Katrina hadn't returned because she had been summoned, she was there because the feel of looming danger was just around the corner. The lands around Camelot had grown unsafe, and it became exhausting, constantly watching her back. Though she wasn't sure how much safer she would feel in Camelot. But if she were to be honest, her safety wasn't the first and true reason she had come back.  
  
"Kat?" The voice gave her a star, and she whirled, sword in hand. Merlin almost dropped everything he was carrying.  
  
She sighed out, in relief. "Merlin." She glanced at his load. "Gathering herbs for Gaius?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was deeper; a little more hard; a little more cold.  
  
"I... I heard Arthur is king, now?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
Merlin finally smiled at her, which brought her more relief than she realized she would feel. "Why don't you come in and see for yourself?" His word brought her back to the night of her celebration, the night when Arthur danced with her.  
  
"I..." she trailed off, unsure of the words she wanted to say. "I'm not sure I'll be entirely welcome."  
  
"Because of how you left things?"  
  
Katrina winced, as though Merlin had dealt her a physical blow. Was he sour about how things had ended? Did he blame her? Did he even know what had happened with Arthur? Maybe not, but he was smart enough to put the pieces together.  
  
" _I_  didn't leave things. Arthur made it very clear how things were to be. And I had done my job. I wasn't  _needed_  in Camelot anymore."  
  
"Of course you were needed," Merlin murmured, his expression softening a bit.  
  
"Arthur made it clear," she repeated.  
  
"Arthur wasn't being honest. Arthur didn't even know..." Didn't know what? But she knew. Because she hadn't known either. Not until it was too late. "Come on, come in with me. Gaius will be happy to see you. You didn't say goodbye." Merlin began to walk toward the citadel. Katrina was quick to follow.  
  
"I'm... Sorry about that."  
  
Merlin was quiet for a moment, right up until they reached the steps in front of the castle. "I understand," he finally said. Katrina turned to him. "I understand why you left. I understand why you're scared. I just... Just give Arthur a chance. He's different; things are different."  
  
They were about to head up the stairs when they heard Merlin's name being shouted. The voice was drawing closer, from within the castle. "Merlin!" Arthur stepped outside and started to yell at his servant again, but quickly stopped when he saw Katrina right beside him. She couldn't read the look on his face. Likewise, he wasn't sure how to deconstruct her expression. But she could see him breathe her name.  
  
She waited for him to come to her. "What are you doing here?" His voice, too, had hardened. It carried a certain weight with it; a heaviness.  
  
"I'm sorry," she started, catching him off guard. Was she apologizing for leaving? "I heard about your father." Oh. His expression remained stoic, despite the ever-present, battling feelings inside of him. "But you're king now." Her eyes seemed to be searching his face. Maybe for something that they would never find.  
  
"That I am." He seemed to stand a little taller when he said this.  
  
"Well, it suits you, Your Highness."  
  
"I-" Arthur started, and then stopped, feeling the corner of his mouth pull upward. That gleam in her eyes... She was messing with him. "It's good to see you again, Katrina." Rather unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug. She tensed immediately, but allowed herself to fall into it a little more, as she returned the embrace.  
  
"So... Do your kingly duties keep you from training?" She raised an eyebrow, as she pulled back.  
  
Arthur smirked. "I don't see why they shouldn't."  
  
It felt almost as though nothing had changed, as Arthur and Katrina faced off in the field. Except that Arthur was better. He was more alert, more level-headed, and more keen, as he eyed her face for any betrayal of emotion. This time, he was the first one to strike, and it nearly knocked her off of her feet. He flashed a boyish grin, and returned back to his original position, careful with his footwork, as they danced their way around in circles.  
  
Katrina lashed out, and they began to parry with one another, almost matching the other blow-for-blow. But then Katrina ducked, swiping behind Arthur's knees, and bringing him to the grass with a thud. She leaned down over him, smirking. "I think I've earned the right to finally kick your ass." Her smile vanished and she let out a yelp of surprise, as the king flipped her onto her back, and lightly rested his blade against her neck.  
  
"And yet, I can still best you." She felt like he was staring at her for an inordinate amount of time and she felt her face growing hot.  
  
Arthur finally got up, helping her to her feet. She cleared her throat and picked up her sword. "Then I can honestly teach you nothing, Arthur Pendragon." She smiled in earnest and sheathed her sword.  
  
"That may be, but you don't have to leave. Stay, at least for a few nights. Surely you didn't travel all the way here for a quick spar?" They were walking back up to the castle, their steps almost synchronized.  
  
"That's very kind of you, Arthur. I suppose it would be rude of me to deny you, would it not?"  
  
"I won't take it to heart, if you don't care to." He had stopped walking. She stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Arthur..."  
  
"I have some business to attend to, but I will see you at supper?" He wasn't looking at her now. She, too, reverted her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'll be there. But no fancy feasts on my account, please." She didn't want to embarrass herself any further.  
  
"I was thinking something... quieter. Maybe just a meal in my chambers?"  
  
"O-Oh. Of course." So there was still a chance of her making herself a fool, apparently.  
  
Later that night, she found herself in the same room that she had been offered before - two doors down from Arthur's chambers. When it came time to join him for supper, Gwen brought her a flowing, white dress, presumably from what Morgana left behind. "White is a good color on you, my lady," Gwen said as Katrina stepped from behind the partition.  
  
"Is it?" She glanced down at herself, and then chuckled. "I'm so used to wearing black. This looks very... odd." She looked back up at Gwen, who was practically beaming*. "Is it really that good? I almost prefer the crimson dress."  
  
"I think the Lady Morgana took that with her. But she left most of her old clothes behind. I'm sure I can find you something... darker, if you prefer. What about purple?"  
  
Katrina laughed. "No, no, Gwen. Truly, this is fine. It's just... different.  _All_  of this is different."  
  
Guinevere quickly caught onto the nuance in Kat's words, and nodded. "Yes. Things definitely are very different, now that Arthur king. But he has the love and support of his people, so he's off to a very good start."  
  
Katrina cocked a brow. "Gwen..." she began. "Do you... have feelings for Arthur?"  
  
Gwen seemed taken aback. "Arthur? Oh, no, no..." The look in her eyes was suddenly very sad, and Katrina almost regretted asking the question. "My heart... It... It belongs to Lancelot."  
  
The blonde smiled. "And does he feel the same?"  
  
"He did..."  
  
" _Did_?"  
  
"He gave his life, for Camelot, not long before Uther passed."  
  
"Gwen... I... I'm so sorry," Katrina murmured.  
  
"It... It didn't matter anyways. I'm just a-"  
  
"You are  _so_  much more than just a serving girl, Guinevere. You are... You are beautiful, and kind, and sweet, and charismatic, and charming, and caring, and... I could go on," she said with a laugh. "When Morgana left, and Uther died, you became more than just a maid, Gwen." Kat's hands were on the woman's shoulders now, and it was her turn to smile at her. "Follow your heart, Gwen. Lancelot would want that for you."  
  
"As should you, my lady." Gwen smiled knowingly, and then began to quickly usher the mercenary out of the door. "Go see him." She smiled at Kat, as the blonde glanced over her shoulder, nervously. "And Katrina?" She turned once more to look at Guinevere. "Thank you," Gwen said, softly.  
  
She then walked the few paces to Arthur's chamber doors. She hesitated, ready to knock, when the door flew open, and Merlin nearly barreled into her.  
  
"Kat! I'm sorry!" he quickly stabled the woman by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm a bit nervous," she murmured, so only Merlin could hear.  
  
He chuckled. "Trust me, there's nothing to be nervous about."  
  
"Merlin?" Arthur called, from inside his room.  
  
"He's ready, if you want to go in." Merlin stepped aside and gently nudged Katrina toward the partially open door. She swallowed and took a deep breath, as if trying to quell any fears she had. And she was. But she stepped through the doors; doors that shut quietly behind her, as Merlin left.  
  
Her and Arthur's eyes met immediately, and they both seemed to be at a loss for words. Arthur was in a loose, white tunic, and dark trousers. Katrina's hair was in loose waves that fell to just above her hips, pulled to one side over her shoulder. Arthur's golden hair was loose, and unkempt, but in more of a royal way; it in no way looked messy. They almost matched.  
  
"Katrina." Her name was almost just a breath on his lips. He pulled out a seat and motioned for her to join him. The food looked incredible, and she realized she had not eaten at all that day. She almost bowed to him, before taking the seat. As she eyed the food, she laughed a little.  
  
"Merlin prepared all of this?"  
  
Arthur looked a little surprised, and then a bit sheepish. "I don't know how to cook," he admitted, as he took his own seat, at the head of the table.  
  
"I haven't had much experience myself," she said. "But I do know how to make a few things. Nothing fit for royalty, though." She laughed. Arthur poured wine into her chalice, and then his own.  
  
"Maybe you could sneak down to the kitchen and make something, some time," he half joked. He didn't know how long she was planning on staying this time around. He didn't want to drive her away just yet, though.  
  
“Maybe,” she said, as she took her first bite of the meal. Arthur watched her for a moment, before tucking into the meal.  
  
They mostly ate in silence, occasionally commenting on the quality of the meal, and taking sips of their wine. Several chalices later, Katrina could feel her face radiating heat; she felt calm, and reposed.  
  
“Thank you for the meal, Arthur. It was the best I’ve had since… Well, since I was last in Camelot.”  
  
“Only the best for my guest of honor,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
She almost snorted. “I’m hardly honorable.”  
  
“You,” he stated. “Are the most honorable woman that I know.”  
  
She might have blushed, had her cheeks not already been flushed with wine. “Even though… I just left?”  
  
Arthur grew quiet for a moment. “Yes.”  
  
The mood was almost somber, now.  
  
“I should… Retire for the night,” she murmured, as she got to her feet. Though, she was a little light-headed, and tripped on the hem of hem of her dress. Arthur was out of his chair, catching her before her brain could even register exactly what was happening. “Ah… Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” Arthur helped her back to her feet, but he didn’t release her. He had grown more taught in the year she had been gone. He was sturdy before, but even more strapping now.  
  
“I’m sorry…” she began to whisper. But Arthur was silencing her with his lips. His soft, pliable lips, that were so gentle on hers. It was if he was asking for permission. Katrina hesitated, but she couldn’t hold out for long. She’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t fantasized about that near moment, many times over, before. She melted into him, resting her hands on his chest, and slightly parted her lips.  
  
Arthur’s hand came up, his fingers tangling in her soft hair, as he held the back of her head. He kept his kiss gentle, almost timid. It was an apology in itself. In an answer, Katrina kissed him back, a little harder this time, and swept her tongue over his lower lip. His hand on her back pressed harder against her, and his hand almost fisted in her hair. He was hungry for more, but he was holding back. They both could feel it: that tension that they had so long ago was still there, even tenfold now.  
  
Katrina’s hands moved, cupping his face. She nipped his lower lip, almost playfully. Arthur nearly groaned. It was a still noise, but an appreciative one. He wasn’t admonishing, but provoking her. He picked her arms, like a queen, and carried her over to his bed. She felt her back hit the soft mattress, and all the air left her lungs. Arthur leaned over her. His cheeks were almost as rosy as hers. Her breathing came quicker now, with the way that he gazed down at her. He leaned down and kissed her over and over again, until his lips left hers, and began to trail down her jaw line, down her neck, and over her collarbones.  
  
She sighed his name, and his fingertips dug into her hips. Her fingers were in his air, sending it astray, as she grasped at the strands. She tilted her head back, arching her back up into him, as he lavished her. She could feel his breath, hot and heavy, against her chest, and her skin broke out in goose bumps, as she shivered. One of Arthur’s hands came up, and he pulled the neckline of the dress off of her shoulder. He trailed kisses in the wake of where the fabric used to be. Her skin burst into flame at the touch of his lips.  
  
Katrina ran her hands down Arthur’s muscular back until they caught the hem of his shirt. She began to pull it up his torso, as he continued to kiss at her heated flesh, working his way back over her collarbones. He lifted his body off of hers, helping her to remove his shirt. She ran her hands over his warm chest, admiring the way his muscles felt under her hands, just as he admired her features; her beautiful features.  
  
Arthur felt light-headed, and not just from the wine, because he could hold his alcohol pretty well. Her skin was light, and soft, underneath his fingertips, and her skin tasted of roses and salt. She was addicting, enticing, alluring. He wanted to drown in her, and never come back up for air. He groaned as her nails raked a trail down his chest, toward his trousers. Her pulled the top of her dress down further, with little disregard to how he treated the fabric. It was Morgana’s originally – it held no sentimental meaning to him, anyhow.  
  
There was a soft hissing that came from Katrina’s parted lips, as Arthur’s knuckles brushed over her breasts. Her dark eyes were on his face, now, and he couldn’t stop himself. He leaned down, and caught her lips with his. He synched the dress down to her hips, and heard himself groan with delight as he lowered his chest back to hers, and felt her flesh flush against his own. She was warm, and inviting. Her arms encircled his back, and she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades.  
  
He continued to kiss her, until he heard, and felt her giggle. He pulled back, puzzled. He couldn’t help his eyes run over the top of her form – her perfect breasts, her taught stomach, and the way her hips dipped underneath the sheer fabric of the dress. He was aching to immerse himself in her in every way possible.  
  
“We’re drunk,” she said, with another giggle. He had never heard that sound from her before. He smiled.  
  
“You might be, but I feel fine,” he murmured. She gently pushed at his chest. He rolled off of her, and lay beside her on the bed, keeping their arms touching.  
  
“Arthur, you had  _at least_  as much wine as I did, if not more.” She turned her face toward his. Their eyes met. “You can’t tell me you’re not the least bit inebriated.”  
  
 _I’m drunk on you, alone,_  he wanted to say. Instead, he licked his lips, and spoke. “Would you like me to escort you back to your chambers?”  
  
Now, she grew quiet. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and Arthur thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. She opened them again, slowly, lazily. “Can I… Just stay here, with you?”  
  
“Of course,” he answered. His hand found hers. “Would you like Merlin to fetch a nightgown for you?”  
  
“No,” she simply answered.  
  
He was puzzled. “Then… What are you going to wear to sleep in?”  
  
She snatched his tunic up from beside him and pulled it over her head. “This works just fine.” She smiled. She then began to wriggle out of the rest of the dress. Arthur had to try not to gawk as she got up, in nothing but his tunic, and her undergarment, and placed the dress over his dressing curtain. She returned to the bed, looking at him expectantly. “Are we just going to sleep on the duvet?”  
  
Arthur quickly got up, and pulled the blankets back for her. Normally, Merlin turned down his bed for him. But he was not about to ask Merlin to come in, now, out of all times. She continued to wait. He looked at her.  
  
“It’s your bed, you get in first,” she offered.  
  
Arthur smiled, and slipped in, leaving plenty of room for her to crawl in next to him. When she did, he let the sheets fall over her form, and he wrapped his body around hers, holding her close to him. For, in truth, he never wanted to let her go again. That was one of his biggest regrets, letting her go the first time. He heard her breathing deepen, and knew she was already falling into slumber. He pulled her hair away from her neck, and kissed the back of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gwen totally ships 'Karthur'. Or Kathur, or Artrina, or Arthrina. I don't know. Ha ha.


	13. Come Back Later

When Katrina awoke, she took her time, assessing her surroundings. Light motes shone in the lone ray that had made its way through the curtains. She glanced down to see Arthur’s arm around her waist, loosely holding her again him. She focused on the feeling behind her – the heat of his chest, pressed against her back. The small warm breaths that ghosted over her neck. She didn’t want to wake the prince, but she also wanted to roll over and look at him sleeping.  
  
Very much to her surprise, he  _wasn’t_  sleeping. His deep blue eyes were peering right back into hers.  
  
“How long have you been awake?” she murmured.  
  
“Long enough to know you talk in your sleep.” He grinned, crookedly, at her.  
  
“Oh, shut up, I do not.” Though she felt her cheeks heat a little. She had never slept soundly enough to have the opportunity to talk in her sleep.  
  
“How did you sleep?” he asked, softly.  
  
She curled her body tightly into his. “Very well, actually.”  
  
“See? The pillowy mattress  _does_  make a difference!”  
  
She laughed, remembering their conversation on their way to meet the bandits outside of Cenred’s kingdom.  
  
“I don’t think it was the mattress,” she murmured, in return. Arthur raised his brows just a bit. She leaned in and barely grazed her lips against his. He had started to return the act, when she pulled back. Their foreheads were almost touching. She smiled.  
  
“Well, you certainly didn’t have a hard time falling asleep,” he teased.  
  
“I was  _exhausted_!” she said, with a laugh.  
  
“Clearly,” Arthur said, with a smile.  
  
She sighed a small laugh. “You know it was nothing to do with you, Arthur.”  
  
“Oh, but wasn’t it?”  
  
She playfully swatted his arm. “Yes, and no.”  
  
Arthur kissed her forehead. “I didn’t mind. You’re quite beautiful, when you’re asleep.”  
  
Her face flushed deeper. “Arthur…”  
  
“Never mind that you’re beautiful  _all_  of the time.” He kissed her cheek. She glanced up at him. And when she did, he caught her mouth in a wanting kiss. His lips seared against hers. Her hands, which had been resting between them, were now pressed against his chest. His tongue running along her lower lip was her undoing, and she let out a soft moan, as she parted her lips.  
  
His arms encircled her, drawing her into him. She hooked one of her legs over his calf, fastening herself to him. It didn’t take much for him to reach up with one hand, and tangle his fingers in her hair, as he shifted their bodies, so she was pulled tightly underneath him.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and Katrina shot under the covers like a startled cat.  
  
"Yes?" Arthur called, somewhat irritated.  
  
Merlin peaked his head in. "Good morning, Sire. I thought I heard voices... Do you still want your breakfast?" Merlin's eyes darted to the table, still covered from last night's meal. "Right after I clean this up, of course." He began to enter the room.  
  
Arthur barked his name. Merlin jumped, and froze, slowly raising his gaze to the king’s. "Come. Back. Later," he growled through gritted teeth. That's when Merlin seemed to notice the bed was... Well, it was clear that Arthur was not alone.  
  
"Oh... Right, right." He ducked out, slamming the door rather loudly.  
  
When Katrina didn't appear, Arthur lifted the blanket. "You can come out, now," he said with a laugh. She had shimmied down until her face was next to his stomach. She glanced up at him. She almost looked fearful. He began to ask if she was alright, when she leaned in, and  _nipped_  at the flesh by his navel. It gave him a start, and growled, low in the back of his throat. Her slim fingers were toying with the ties of his trousers, undoing them, as she continued to nibble and lick at his heated flesh. He groaned her name.  
  
Grabbing her arm, he yanked her up to him, and kissed her fully on the mouth. She still tasted of wine, sweet and tart all at once. He held her face in his hands, rolling them, until he lied on top of her once again. There was something about the feel of her breasts underneath his shirt that sent a shiver through him, all the way into his pelvis. One of his warm hands snaked up, underneath his own tunic, to one of her breasts, feeling the soft, pliable flesh under each one of his fingertips.  
  
Instead of flushing against him, like she had the previous night, Katrina rolled her hips up into his, making them both moan into the kiss. It was her turn to trail kisses along his jawline, stopping to nibble at his ear, making him shiver. She kissed, and occasionally bit her way down his neck, to his collarbone, where she sucked the flesh into her mouth, drawing blood to, and staining the surface. Arthur growled, and instinctively pressed his hips down into hers.  
  
The king’s arousal dug into Katrina’s thigh, making his want for her all the more apparent. She couldn’t help but smirk, and reach down, giving a firm tug to his trousers. Arthur was quick to pull his shirt over her head, fanning her golden hair out over his pillow when she lied back down. He bowed his head to kiss her neck, and her shoulders, when she finally had his trousers down far enough, that she was able to nimbly pull them down with her feet. Arthur shook one leg after the other, ridding himself of the pants. It was now only her undergarment and his breeches that were between them, and their arousals were both very clear to the other.  
  
Reaching down, Arthur began to remove her undergarment, raking his nails down her thighs as he did so. She squirmed, and let out a quick gasp of air, before biting down on her lower lip, in an attempt to quiet herself. Once the small piece of fabric was properly discarded of, Arthur ran his hand back up the inside of her leg. He paused to massage her thighs, with both of his hands, sending her back straight off of the mattress.  
  
Katrina gasped his name as he dug his thumbs into her flesh, working her muscles, that were taught, and quivering at the expense of her vulnerability. She groaned under the pressure of his digits, and tried not to writhe on the bed. With a sudden idea, and a burst of motion, she had Arthur on his back, staring up at her with his wild blue hues. She reached over to the table to the left of his bed and pulled the beige sash off of the polished wood. Taking Arthur’s hands, she lightly bound them to the headboard of the bed. She smirked as Arthur gave a few snug tugs to the fabric, finding that he couldn’t easily release himself.  
  
She began to kiss her way down his chest and his stomach, until she reached his hips, where she then began to lick and nip at his hipbones, relishing in the gasps and grunts that came from his mouth. She inched his breeches down, freeing his arousal. She didn’t know what she expected, but she found herself a bit surprised at the  _size_  of the king. She wetted her lips and leaned in, brushing them over the tip of his erection. Arthur sucked in a sharp gasp of air, involuntarily bucking his hips up into the air. Katrina pressed her hands down on his thighs, pinning him down, as she made another light pass with her lips.  
  
Then, without so much as preparing him, she wrapped her supple lips around his member, and began to take him in, inch by inch. His groan was long, and drawn out, and it made her shiver at just the sound. When she was certain Arthur’s hips would abide him, she wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his length, to steady him, as she moved her lips back up, lingering with just the tip in her mouth. Was that a  _whine_? Yes, Arthur had just whined at her teasing him. She couldn’t help but smirk. As she wetted him with her mouth, she used her free hand to move his breeches down until they were completely off. She let him go with a soft ‘pop’ of her mouth, and crawled back up his body.  
  
Arthur’s eyes were closed, and he was biting his bottom lip, as though he were trying to stay quiet. But she didn’t want that from him. She wanted to hear him. So she straddled him, and swiftly sank down, filling herself with him; burying him to the hilt inside of her. Arthur’s moan was guttural, but loud. She couldn’t say she wasn’t impressed with the sound. Arthur’s eyes were open, and he watched as she slowly, agonizingly lifted herself back up, until he almost fell out of her. And then eve  _more_  slowly, lowered herself. Her core was tight, and Arthur had to concentrate not to let himself spasm at the immense pleasure. Katrina placed her hands on his chest, to steady herself, as she began a pacing rhythm over him.  
  
Her hands stretched out, up his shoulders, and his arms, until she was gripping his wrists, and her face was only an inch from his. Their heavy breathing mingled together; so warm that one could almost see it forming between their lips. He groaned her name, and pushing his hips up, meeting her downward thrust. The effect was mind shattering, and Katrina faltered, as stars nearly exploded in her vision. Arthur immediately saw the effect it had on her, as he, too, had felt it, and with a smirk, he began to meet each and every one of her descents.  
  
There was a dull ache in her stomach; an ember ready to burst into flame. She bit her lower lip, trying not to call out, and maybe make guards come running. But Arthur was making it impossible, and soon, little noises began to escape past her parted lips.  
  
“Release me,” Arthur murmured, tugging at his bindings. Without a thought, Katrina undid the sash, and Arthur’s hands immediately found her hips, where he helped her to rise and fall. His hips were meeting hers in a rapid, passionate dance; one that found them both nearly breathless.  
  
She moaned his name, her voice breaking as she began to tip. And then she was falling; falling so fast that she couldn’t stop the sharp cry that came from her mouth. Her vision grew black around the edges, as she rode out her release. The contraction of her muscles as she came, caused Arthur to thrust upward one final time before he spent himself inside of her, letting out a loud groan of ecstasy.  
  
It took a good couple of minutes for the two to come down from the peak of their passion. And even when they did, Arthur didn’t let go of her, he just slowly rolled her onto her side, and lay on his back, pulling her up snuggly next to him.  
  
“I’m pretty sure the entire castle heard us,” she whispered, with a laugh.  
  
Arthur grinned. “ _Good_.”


End file.
